One Night Stand
by CourtneyVincent
Summary: Rose tries to have a one night stand, pushing away her guilt of what the Doctor would think of her.


**It took me way too long to write this. It started out one way in my head, but then the Doctor and Rose took over and it just started to go a different direction. I've retyped it a lot because it just wouldn't sit right with me, but now I think it's finally o.k. to publish... If I'm wrong in thinking that, I apologize. :P**

* * *

Rose almost felt sick to her stomach at the thought that she was sitting on her bed in Jackie's flat, kissing a complete stranger, while the Doctor was out in the TARDIS, completely oblivious to her actions. She had lied to him. She had told him that her mum was having a really bad night and just wanted Rose by her side. Jackie wasn't even there in the flat though. She was staying at Howard's for the night.

The Doctor's face swam into Rose's thoughts as the man on the bed pushed her back, kissing down her neck as she rested on the sheets. His face looked angry in her mind. It showed just how much he would disapprove of what she was doing. He would never want her to just go shag some random bloke she'd met at the bar, wouldn't want her dirtying up her sheets with the strangers sweat and heat.

Rose tried to push the thoughts away, instead focusing on the hands tugging at the bottom of her shirt, trying to raise it up to lift over her head. She sat up so that they could pull it off, shivering as the cool air of her bedroom touched her skin.

She knew she really shouldn't feel guilty about this. It had been months since she'd had the intimacy of anything other than her hand or the small vibrator hidden in her underwear drawer on the TARDIS. She needed to feel something else, needed to feel like someone wanted to hold her and love her body with their own.

Even if it was just a one night stand that she wasn't even sure of their name...

She tried once again to focus as she felt kisses trailing across the skin of her stomach. The mans hands were traveling across her body, and Rose arched into his touch as he slid his hand under her bra and cupped her breast.

The Doctor swam into her mind once again, but instead of looking angry, he was filled with lust. She imagined it was his hand that was gently massaging her breast while his tongue traced small circles around her belly button. His other hand slid down to her jeans, and with expert concentration, opened the single button before pulling down the zip.

The illusion was shattered once the man sat up, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Rose's jeans and tugging them down. She watched as the material left her body and fell into a small heap on the floor. She met his eyes for a brief moment, and she once again felt sick as she realized his eyes were brown. They instantly reminded her of the Doctor, but they were the wrong shade, less beautiful than the ones she was use to staring into.

"You alright?" The man asked, apparently noticing how distracted she was. She stared at him a moment longer before she finally answered him.

"Yeah." She said, trying to sound more lively then she felt at the moment.

The man grinned then reached to pull his shirt off, lifting the material over his head before tossing it to the side of her bedroom. He was immediately back on top of her, skin against skin as he dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Rose?"

The blood froze in Rose's veins as she heard the familiar voice come from her bedroom door, and she quickly shoved the man off of her as she sat up and met eyes with the Doctor.

He was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, his hand still on the doorknob as he stared at her. His expression quickly went from shocked to hurt, and it only took a few more seconds for anger to be the dominate emotion.

"Doctor." Rose said, scrambling to get off her bed and out from under the stranger. "I.. I can explain. Just.."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Rose." The Doctor cut her off, angrily shutting the door behind him as he turned to go into the living room. Rose quickly went after him, only having time to grab a blanket and wrap it around herself before pulling her bedroom door open.

"Doctor, wait." She walked up behind him, stopping a few feet away so that he could still have his space. She could tell that he was tense, and his breathing was much heavier than she was use to as he tried to hold his anger in check. He was staring straight ahead at the living room wall, not wanting to look at her.

"Just let me leave, Rose." He tried to keep his voice level, keeping as much emotion out as he could. "Then you can have your shag, and I can go back to the TARDIS."

"I don't want you to leave." Rose's voice shook with the fear that if he walked out the door he wouldn't come back.

"Well I'm definitely not going to stay and watch." The Doctor finally turned to face her, anger and hurt radiating through every fiber of his being.

"And I wouldn't want you too!" Rose took a step closer, wishing more than anything that she could just erase the past hour from her life. "It's just... what did you expect me to do?"

The Doctor's face was blank as he stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Rose gave a humorless laugh as she crossed her arms, still gripping the edges of the blanket in one hand. "What I mean is I'm human, Doctor. Obviously I'm gonna want..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to say.

"What do you want, Rose?" The Doctor asked, his voice low. It made her shiver.

"Nothin'. Just... don't worry about it." She gave another frustrated sigh before turning to look at her bedroom doorway. That poor bloke had to be scared to death... When she turned back towards the Doctor, he was just a few inches away from her.

"Tell me, Rose." His mouth was so close to hers. "What do you want?"

Rose's heart was pounding in her chest, and she had to force herself to take a breath.

"You." She said, her voice shaking as she met the Doctor's eyes. "I want you."

Before she could say another word, the Doctor's lips were crashing into her own. She gasped against his mouth, surprised at the sudden kiss. The kiss was hungry, dominate, and Rose could feel all the Doctor's anger channeled into it. It sent shivers down her spine.

He kissed her for several long moments, moving his lips roughly against hers as he brought up his hand to twist his fingers into her hair. Finally, he pulled away, not even looking at her before moving to make his way to her bedroom. He stood in the doorway, watching the man inside scramble to pull his t-shirt back on. "Get out." He commanded, the oncoming storm filling his voice. The man didn't even protest as he moved quickly, walking right past Rose and out the front door. The Doctor stared at Rose, silently waiting for her to come to him. She did, her legs feeling like jello as she made her way to her bedroom.

The Doctor slammed the door shut as soon as she was inside, quickly moving to shove her against it. His mouth immediately found hers once again, and he nipped at her bottom lip as he grabbed her blanket and tugged it away. Rose moaned quietly against his mouth when the cold air hit her skin, and the Doctor broke the kiss, instead resting his forehead against hers.

"Is this what you want, Rose?" His voice was low as he ran a hand up her side, letting his fingers skim the skin right under her bra.

"Close." she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. The Doctor gave her a light kiss on the lips before trailing them down her neck. He nipped at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"This?" He slid his fingers under the cup of her bra, gently pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes." Rose gasped, letting her head fall back against the door as her eyes slid closed. The Doctor continued to touch her as his lips made their way across more skin.

"I can taste him, you know." The Doctor said, feeling Rose go tense against him. "Everywhere his lips and fingers touched you... I can taste it. Smell it."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, feeling guilty once again. "I'm sorry..." She tried to say, but the Doctor cut her off.

"I want to cover it up. Erase every little scent and taste by covering it with my own." He lifted his head to look at Rose, waiting for her to open her eyes before he spoke again. "Is that what you want?"

"Please." Was her shaky reply.

Without another word, the Doctor guided her to the bed, motioning for her to sit down as he tugged at his tie. He undressed in front of her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he stripped down to nothing but his pants. Rose felt herself trembling as she watched him. The oncoming storm was still in his eyes, and she was mixed with a feeling of nerves and excitement.

"Lay down." The Doctor commanded, watching as Rose obeyed. He crawled onto the bed himself, hovering over her as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Tell me what you want." He whispered. Rose hesitated, not really sure how to answer him.

"I don't..."

The Doctor kissed her again. "You said that you want me. Tell me what you want me to do."

Rose's heart was hammering in her chest. She never thought she'd really get this opportunity.

"I just want you." She finally said. "You can be in charge." She reached up and softly ran her hands down his bare chest. "But I just want to be with you."

The Doctor looked taken aback. "But you... you were with him." In that moment, Rose saw past the storm. She saw the hurt that he was trying so hard to hide. She reached up to brush her fingers across his cheek.

"Just because I didn't think you wanted me..."

All the anger drained away from the Doctor's face as he just stared at her. "I always want you." He said quietly.

Rose felt her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't help but feel some hurt of her own. "Well... you've never shown me."

The Doctor climbed off of her, sitting on the bed beside her instead. "I'm sorry..." He looked ashamed as he stared at the bed sheet, but soon looked up to meet her eyes again. "This wasn't suppose to go like this."

"Like what?"

"This." The Doctor said, causing Rose to roll her eyes when he didn't elaborate.

"Doctor, a little more explanation would be helpful." She couldn't help but smile when the Doctor almost looked shy, looking down at the bed sheet again.

"I was going to come in here and be all manly and kick him out." He hesitated before continuing, mumbling the next bit. "Then I was going to shag you and make sure you knew that it was really me you wanted."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

The Doctor blushed. "Please, don't make me say it again..."

"But... why didn't you?"

The Doctor gave Rose a look like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Rose Tyler, I don't want the first time I make love to you to be an angry, jealousy shag."

A blush rose on Rose's cheeks. "What do you want it to be then?"

The Doctor's eyes met hers and Rose felt herself tremble. The Doctor shifted, moving to where he was hovering over her once again. "I want it to be what you've needed all along." He said, lowering his head to place a soft kiss to her lips. "I was foolish, Rose. Scared. I never wanted to push you into another man's arms."

Rose felt her bottom lip tremble, and the Doctor gently pressed his lips to hers to still it. "I'm sorry again." Rose whispered once the Doctor lifted his head. "I didn't want him..."

"I know, Rose." The Doctor wiped away a stray tear that had made its way from Rose's eye. "It's alright."

He pressed several soft kisses to her lips, tasting salt as a few more tears escaped her. He blindly found her hand with his, lacing his fingers through hers and pinning her hand beside her pillow. After several minutes of languid kisses, the Doctor felt her begin to squirm underneath him. He released her hand, slowly trailing his fingers across her skin until he met the waist band of her knickers. He lifted his head and saw her bite her bottom lip nervously, nodding her silent consent as she stared up at him with big eyes. Without a word, the Doctor pushed his hand into her knickers, letting out a rugged breath as two fingers slipped between her wet folds.

"Oh, Rose." He whispered, peppering kisses across her face as she arched into his hand.

"Doctor." She whimpered, spreading her legs wider as he pushed his fingers a little deeper. She felt her hips buck as he softly ran a finger across her clit.

"I'm here, Rose." He ran his tongue across her collarbone before placing his lips there, sucking gently at the spot until a bright red mark shown on her skin. "Right where you wanted."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on the Doctor's fingers. She couldn't believe she finally had him here, in her bed, touching her. The thought alone made her body tremble.

The Doctor lowered his mouth to the cup of Rose's bra, running his tongue over her nipple through the thin fabric. He wanted to pull it off, but he wanted to keep pleasuring her with his fingers more. Luckily for him Rose had the same thoughts as he, reaching down herself and sliding the cups away from her breasts. A pleasured hiss escaped between her teeth as the Doctor's lips latched on.

His name mixed with a moan fell from her lips as her body started to tense. The coil in her abdomen was tightening, and with just a few more strokes it would snap.

"Let go, Rose." The Doctor whispered in her ear. "I've got you." With just a few more flicks of the Doctor's touch, Rose found her release, her body trembling as her orgasm washed over her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor's fingers slowed, bringing her down from her high. "You are absolutely beautiful." He said, placing a deep kiss to her lips. Rose felt herself blush.

Once Rose was sated, the Doctor removed his hand, pushing himself up from the bed and standing next to it. He locked his eyes with Rose's as he gripped the waist band of his pants, tugging them down his legs. Rose followed suit, arching her hips and tugging her knickers down. She also sat up and unclipped her bra, letting it slid down her arms before tossing it to the floor. When she looked back at the Doctor, he was staring at her with dark eyes.

"C'mere." She held out a hand to him and he took it immediately, allowing her to pull him down to her. She pressed gentle kisses to his lips as she sat back, slowly pulling him down on top of her as she settled back on the pillows. Her legs automatically spread as the Doctor settled himself between them, and she couldn't stop the moan that slipped when the Doctor's length brushed across her sensitive clit. She felt him smirk against her lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked, trailing the kisses away from her lips and down the side of her neck.

"Yes." She replied, letting her eyes fall closed. "I lo..." Her eyes snapped open as she realized what was about to slip from her mouth. The Doctor lifted his head, meeting her eyes with his as he shifted his hips.

"You can say it, Rose." He said quietly, gently pressing his length against her opening. Her breathing was hard as she stared up at him, her hands shaking.

"I love you." She whispered before a cry of pleasure tore from her throat. At her words the Doctor pushed into her, filling her completely as she confessed her love. He pressed a searing kiss to her lips, trying his best to communicate his equal emotions.

It didn't take long for them to set up a rhythm, Rose arching her hips to meet the Doctor's steady thrusts. He braced his hands on either side of her pillow, keeping his weight off her as he pounded into her. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing him in deeper.

"Rose." He panted, gritting his teeth at the sensation. "I..." He wanted so bad to say the words, to let her know that he loved her just as much as she loved him, but they wouldn't come. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt.

"It's alright." She soothed, gripping his shoulders as he continued to move over her. "I know."

The Doctor bowed his head and kissed her as he quickened his thrusts, putting his weight on one hand as he snaked the other between them. "I'm close, Rose." He panted, finding her clit and gently rubbing it with his fingers. "Come with me." His fingers sped to match his hips as Rose's nails dug into his shoulders. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, a silent cry escaping her mouth as her body tensed. The Doctor came hard, a moan emerging from him as he gave one final thrust. Rose followed him, clinging to him as her second orgasm rocked her body.

The Doctor held Rose close a few minutes later, her sleepy eyes watching him from beneath long, dark lashes. "I'm glad you caught me." Rose murmured, her voice quiet as she fought sleep. The Doctor pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I was scared you would leave me though..."

"I would never leave you." He whispered. "Even if you had... I wouldn't have left you." He felt Rose nod against him, too sleepy for words. He pressed another kiss to her head before softly running his fingers through her hair. When he could tell she was finally asleep, he allowed his own eyes to close, silently sending his love to the pink and yellow girl in his arms.


End file.
